


[トレケイ] 可視而不可見

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Trey從來都不認識Cater的故事
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 4





	[トレケイ] 可視而不可見

。梗出處: https://www.plurk.com/p/nvqs3i （已授權）  
。Keito和Cater私設為表及裡面

「我想見他。」

夕陽從地平線上消失，漸黑的天幕換上了滿天的星斗，橘髮的少年獨個坐在沒有半絲人氣的破爛廢寮之中，看著鏡子，喃喃自語。  
他的Keito剛回到了自己的體內，連同著記憶以及經歷一起。  
作為他的理想像的Keito，每一天的生活都總是過得多姿多采，而在這之中，唯獨有一個人讓Cater特別在意。  
——Keito的摯友，經常和他待在一起的那個存在。

「我想要自己去見他。」  
「沒問題嗎Cater？」  
鏡中所映出的自己的臉說出了擔憂的話。  
這個小小的魔法也是由Keito教他的，只要這樣做，即使Keito沒有被召喚出來，他也依然可以和自己進行對話。

「嗯。」  
輕輕地點了點頭，Cater在Keito依然帶有擔心的視線之下，向他道了晚安。  
HeartSlabyul的規則很嚴格，他可不想因為遲歸這種理由而引人注目。  
——如果他被扣上了項圈，可就必須得由自己去面對所有原本交給Keito的東西了，只有這件事，絕對不可以發生。

翌日清晨，入學兩年卻第一次穿上學校制服的Cater，緊張得像是連路都沒有辦法好好地走。  
憑著僅存的記憶，在再三的確認過位置以後，他才拉開了門，在課室中坐到了平常的位置。  
早上的第一節課就已經是合同作業，也不知道該算是幸還是不幸，但至少他坐在這裡的目的將會很快實現。  
背著單肩包的綠髮少年如他所期望一般，在不久後就踩著晨光來到了自己的眼前。

「Keito怎麼了，怎麼讓分身來上課？」  
「甚麼事都沒有啊！」  
「那就好。」  
在放下袋子的短短時間當中，他們交換了對話。  
對方在確認完情況之後沉默了下來，和從分身而來的既有印象完全不一樣。  
因為他也是同樣地不一樣的嗎？

「Treyくん，你怎麼會分得出來？」  
或許是不想要讓自己難得的努力直接白廢，Cater在自己的腦海中翻著話題，卻又因為這兩年太少與人交際而無法決定哪一項才是正確。  
最終，他只能靠著自己的興趣，隨心地選擇了其中一項。

雖然我才是真正的Cater。

「不知不覺的就。」  
「啊…這樣嗎。」  
話題又在短暫存續之後戛然而止。  
Cater看著身旁那人的側臉，緩緩地眨了眨眼爾後，像是想通了甚麼似地，勾起了嘴角。  
就和他在老家面對其他陌生人時一樣。

「如果我說我才是本體呢？」  
「這可不是甚麼好玩笑。」  
旁邊的人這麼地說著，同時伸出了手，捏著Cater的臉頰。  
「跟Keito說，沒事的話下午別想逃課。」

他是和我沒有關係的外人。

「Keito，下午的課就拜託你了。」  
午休之間，Cater再次回到了一向的藏身之所，向著空無一人的空間喊出了Keito的名字。

誰都，看不見我。

「Cater，我會陪著你的。」  
從背後接近的那人覆上了自己的雙眼，即使自己根本沒有想要哭的感覺。  
「我沒事，只是有點不習慣而已。」拉開了放在自己臉上的那雙手，Cater回過頭，向著另一個自己露出笑容。「放心吧。」

我會為你而活著。

======================================================

Other Way Round

。上下不連接

「魔鬼！性格惡劣！」  
還沒等到打開門的聲音響起，Keito的聲音就已經穿過了門，來到了Cater的耳中。  
原本還躺在床上刷著手機的Cater，立即坐了起來，準備迎接對他而言至為重要的那兩個存在。

「Cater！」「Cater。」  
「今天也辛苦了，Keito，照片很精彩啊。」  
抱住了似乎還在憤憤不平的Keito摸了摸頭予以安慰，Cater與此同時地執起了魔法筆，進行了分身回收的動作。  
Keito的記憶自然而然地，隨此而流進了Cater的腦海之中。

在宴會之間被盡情使喚，真是再熟悉不過的風景了。  
明明知道Keito所擁有的魔力根本難以應付這種程度的重擔，他們的惡鬼副寮長卻完全沒打算對他溫柔一點。

「你怎麼又欺負他了呢，Treyくん。」  
「當然是因為他很可愛。」  
脫下了外套，Trey自覺地坐到了Cater的身邊，摟過了他的肩頭……順便拿走了Cater手上的手機。  
二人獨處時除了要事不准再玩手機，既然答應過了這樣的約束，Cater也只能地乖乖讓手機離開自己。  
反正比起手機，身旁的人確實能讓他感到更為安心。

「那麼我呢？」  
稍微仰頭向Trey提出問題，被問到的人像是要為此而慎重思考一般，捏著Cater的下巴，仔細地凝視著眼前那一張早就見慣了的臉。  
「離可愛有點遠。」  
可愛是Cater不想要的，對他來說幾乎等同於家族壓迫的特質，而負責為他分憂解困的Keito則倒是對此完全不排斥。  
這一件事即使沒有特別說起，但Trey也是知道的吧，所以他才做出這樣的回答。

「很懂嘛，Treyくん。」  
「不然你以為我是誰。」  
在Cater的鼻子上輕輕咬上一口，看著他連忙把自己的鼻子蓋上這種舉動，Trey稍稍地瞇起了眼，按下了自己那差點忍不住溜出口的那一句可愛。


End file.
